My One and Only
by ESUFan1912
Summary: Chapter 3 up Ron loves .... his shoe? This is a very funny story and you just have to see how it folds out.Please read and review.Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a smelly old walking boot!

My one and only

It was a very cold Christmas day. Ron Weasley woke up shouting, "Presents! Wake up everyone. Don't make he hurt you guys," as he yelled he was practically jumped up and down. Then out of now where Professor Dumbledore burst through the door.

"Oh my god! I mean good morning Professor." Ron yelled and at that statement the rest of the Gryffindor 7th year boys woke up.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry Potter asked groggily, "what are you doing here and at this hour?"

"Well my boy I wanted to wish you all a happy Christmas. I also want to give you all some candy," At that he started to throw candy at all the boys, "And deliver this gift to Ron." Then Dumbledore pulled out a beautifully wrapped present and handed it Ron.

"Now boys I want you all to do your homework." And with that he was gone.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ron said as he ripped the paper off. When he opened a box they revealed some pretty pink tissue paper and underneath that there was a pair of shoes.

"What is with these shoes? They look like they are for girls!" Ron said angrily. Then he picked up a shoe for everyone to see. It was a Pink Chaco sandal, "I don't wear girl's shoes," and with that he threw them across the room at the curtains.

After seeing this though the whole dorm had a good laugh about it. Actually Neville was laughing so much he was hyperventilating.

"Oh shut up you guys. Let's just go down to the great hall for breakfast." He said as he got dressed, but then the trouble started. He could not find his shoes.

"Okay, this is not funny where has my shoes gone to?"

"I don't know, but I know where a really hot pair is." Seamus said though all his laughter.

_Why would Dumbledore do something like this to me? _Ron thought to himself.

"Fine I will put them on, but it is only because I am really hungry."

So as the boys made there way down to the great hall. Ron could not stop thinking about how comfy these shoes where, but he was also noticing that he was getting a lot of weird looks from people. When they had finally entered the great hall it was like time just froze. Everyone was looking at Ron and those pink shoes. Then the silence was broken by a hysterical laugh. That laugh came from no one other than Severus Snape.

"Severus," Dumbledore hissed, "Please control you self."

"I don't think that I can Albus. Look at him it's just so funny." Then he continued to laugh.

"Hey Ron, look over here." And out of nowhere Colin Creevy popped up and snapped a picture of Ron in his new foot wear.

"Everyone please settle down," Dumbledore said to the student body, "I have a very important question. Who would like some sweets?"

Weeks had passed by and Ron just got more and more attached to the chacos and no one could understand why they where just a pair of shoes. The rest of the 7th years have been seeing a very weird change in Ron since he had received those shoes. Like he would slip out of the room at weird hours of the night and none of them new what he was doing. They all just assumed that he got himself a girlfriend. Then one night Harry decided to follow him, so he put on his invisibility cloak and started to follow his best friend. It seemed that they had walked around forever untill they came to their destination. Harry immediately recognized it as the perfects bathroom. After saying the password, evergreen, Harry followed Ron in to see who he was meeting. It just look liked Ron was taking a bath at first , but then Harry saw something that he never thought he was going to see in a million years. Ron was making out with his Chaco.

_Oh my. Is he really doing what I think he is doing? _Harry thought. He turned around to leave and then he heard.

"Sally Jean you are not like other shoes. There is something that I have wanted to tell you for awhile, and that is that I love you."

When Harry heard that he didn't know if he should be grossed out of if he should just laugh his ass off. He left the bathroom as quickly and as quietly as he could.

_What in the world just happened? Not like the other shoes? Was that a pick up line or has he dates other shoes before. _Harry was so confused, a tap dancing Voldemort in the middle of the great hall would have made much more since then this.

"I have to talk to Hermione." Just as Harry turned around to leave he ran into Professor Dumbledore.

"Um, good evening Professor and how are you doing on this lovely night I mean morning?"

"Well I am doing just splendid Harry, but I had a question for you. Would you like some sweets?"

"Um, no thank you professor that quite all right, but I think that I will go back to bed now." And with that Harry dashed off for the Gryffindor tower. Even though it was 3 in the morning Harry thought that the sooner he talked to Hermione the better.

KNOCK KNOCK

"What the bloody hell is going on." Someone shouted angrily inside of the girls' dormitory.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you now." Harry shouted. There was a sound of someone running towards the door.

"Harry, what's wrong? Is it you scar? Are you ok?" She asked rambled on.

"No I'm ok, but there is something about Ron I think we need to talk about."

"Well what is it?"

"Ron is in love with his shoe."

A/N: I hoped you like it I think it is very funny. Please review it only takes a sec! I would love you for ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I am just greatly embarrassing him and his friends.

A/N: I forgot to mention that this idea came from a challenge that I found on fictionally and as soon as I find who posted that I will tell you and give them credit.

Thanks for my reviews!

Ergdetg: Thank you, I'm glad that you thought it was funny.

Moonflower121: Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it too, but you made it seem like this was going to be a one shot. I hope you keep reading.

My One and Only

Chapter 2

"He is what?" Hermione yelled. She was quite startled by what her friend Harry had just said.

"I said that he is in LOVE with his shoe."

"No, that can't be right," she started very quickly, "He is suppose to love me."

"Well I'm sorry because he doesn't." Harry said with a slightly amused tone.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know I suppose that we just let him be happy."

"All right I guess that would be the best friend thing to do." And with that Hermione turned around and went into the dormitory with out saying another word. Harry started making his was back into the common room when he heard Ron give the password to the portrait, so he jumped behind a couch in hopes that Ron did not see him.

"Yes I know Sally Jean I should tell my friends, but I just can't tell them. What would they think of me?" then there was a pause like Ron was waiting for the shoes to talk back, "Your right Sally Jean my friends will love me no matter what."

_God couldn't he have thought of a better name then Sally Jean? _Harry though, but then he slipped and he laughed.

"What was that," Ron said apprehensively, "I think there is someone here."

At that Harry knew that he couldn't hide from his friend anymore.

"Ron," He said as he stood up from behind the couch, "I know about Bobby Jean."

"It's Sally Jean." Ron said with what seemed like anger in his eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I know about _**Sally** _Jeanand I wanted to tell you that I don't care that you are dating a shoe."

"Really? You don't care?" He said with an amazed tone.

"No I'm happy for you and so is Hermione."

"She doesn't care either?"

"No, now if it is ok with you I am going to sleep."

Well apparently when Ron heard that Harry and Hermione where ok with his love interest. He thought that the rest of the school would be ok with it, but he had to learn that the hard way

"Hey Weasel!" Draco Malfoy shouted at him, "Word is that you are in love with a shoe!" When he said this Ron punched him.

"So what if I am!" was the only thing he could up for a comeback. Then the two saw that Professor Snape was coming towards them and that was they knew that they where going to get in trouble for fighting. Instead of yelling when he came up though Snape just started to laugh.

"Oh god Weasley, You in love with a shoe is just too hilarious." He said as he continued to roll around on the floor laughing.

"Honestly Severus you are a professor show some dignity," Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to the group, "I mean what is so funny that you must act this way?"

It took all that Snape had just to point at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley can you please explain the situation?" She said with a sigh.

"Well you see Professor, Malfoy came up to me and started making fun of my love for Sally Jean."

When Snape heard that there was a name for the shoe he started to crack up again, "Oh god Sally Jean? You're killing me here Weasley."

"Go on Ron." McGonagall said glaring at Snape.

"Well after Malfoy made fun of me I punched him. After that Professor Snape came over and has been laughing ever since."

"Ok, thank you for explaining all of this to me. Now I just have one more question."

"Of course Professor. What is it?"

"Who is Sally Jean?"

"Well, you see Professor Sally Jean is my shoe," Ron said pointing to the Chaco that was on his foot, "and I love her very much."

A/N: Ok I hope you liked the 2nd chapter of this fine story feed back and ideas are always welcome. Actually I would love some feed back. There is also something else I have to ask of my reading public if there is anyone out there that would like to be my beta reader please send and email to . Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It has been done I now own Harry Potter. Then the author wakes up from her dream. Darn! Still don't own it, but I will one day.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers!

penpal13: Wow that was my best review so far! I'm glad that you liked it so much.

Murphy or should I say Ottawa: I know that you loved the story or you wouldn't have read it. You know that you're my best friend.

CSGURL: Thank you, I knew you would like it.

My One and Only

Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall could not believe what her student had just said to her. "Excuse me what did you say Mr. Weasley?"

"I said that I love my shoe Sally Jean." Ron said more slowly.

_Oh my, _McGonagall thought, _this is turning out just like one of those muggle soap operas._ "Ok Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy you are both free to go."

"Thank you professor." The both mumbled and then they went their separate ways.

_Why on earth would that boy love a shoe? _She thought. _I have to see Albus, _so she started to make her way to the headmaster's office to ask him about this weird happening.

"You may enter." Dumbledore said as she knocked on the door, "Why Minerva what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Albus, I was wondering if you were a where of what Mr. Weasley was up to lately." She said with a slightly confused tone.

"Why yes," he said with a little twinkle in his eye, "I think that young Ron is dating a lovely shoe named Sally Jean."

"Don't you think it is a little strange?"

"No, I don't think it is strange at all."

"Well fine then," she yelled exasperated tone, "There has to be a logical explanation and I will find out!" Then McGonagall was about to storm out then she heard the headmaster again.

"Wait, Minerva." He shouted.

"What is it Albus?"

"Would you like some sweets?"

"For the love of god give the sweets a rest." After she said that Minerva McGonagall stormed out of the office.

_There has to be a logical explanation for all of this, this madness. I will figure this out._

"Harry, I got a problem." Ron whined to his best friend.

"What is it Ron?"

"Why does everyone think it is weird that I love Sally Jean?"

_I can not believe that he just asked me that. What is he crazy? _"You see Ron," he started, "There are not very many people that well love a shoe."

"So, they shouldn't care about it, because it doesn't pertain to them."

Harry sighed and then looked at his friend, "I know Ron I think it is better if you just drop the subject."

"Ok I suppose your right." Then Ron turned around and left the dorm.

Ron was sneaking out again late at night. He of course was going to the perfects bathroom to spend some time with Sally Jean.

Minerva McGonagall didn't know why, but she felt as though that she needed to go to the perfects bathroom. It was like she was drawn to it, and she didn't know why. When she said the password and went in she immediately knew why. There was her student Ron Weasley and he was making out with that shoe that he loved so much. Then she knew exactly why Ron felt that way about his shoe."

The End

A/N: yeah the ending sucked didn't? But I was running low on ideas it was like they just left me. Truth be told this chapter took me awhile, and that is why it's so short. Thank you much for taking the time to read this and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
